Bella Daughter of Two?
by FaithWhitlock
Summary: What would happen if Bella wasnt really completely human and who is her real parents? What does Bree have to do with anything? Who are Bellas friends that no one knew that she had? All these question will be answered in time.  Summary sucks but try it
1. Chapter 1 Saving B and B

DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN TWILIGHT THAT BELONGS TO THE WONDERFUL STEPHANIE MEYER. I DO NOT OWN PERCY JACKSON OR ANY OF HIS FRIENDS THEY BELONG TO RICK RIORDAN. I HAVE ADDED INFORMATION FOUND FROM DIFFERENT WEBSITES THAT CONTAINED GREEK MYTHOLOGY. THE IDEA ALONE IS ALL I HAD. PLEASE NO ONE SUE ME. ~ MANDY

**Chapter 1: Saving B & B****Updated July 2011*

**(intro pulled mostly from Eclipse end of chapter 25)**

_BPOV_

The battle was finally over and Victoria was destroyed with all her newborns. "Edward," I said, my voice nearly inaudible. "Edward, someone got hurt."

I heard the howls of pain and I'd seen the torture in Edward's and Seth's face. "Yes," he whispered.

"Who?" I asked, though of course I already knew the answer. Of course I did. Of course. The trees were slowing around us, as we came to our destination. It took him a long moment to answer me.

"Jacob" was all he said.

I was able to nod once. "Of course," I whispered. And then I slipped off the edge I was clinging to inside my head. Everything went black.

The environment around me changed and I was standing in the middle of a room that looked like the cabin at the camp that I used to go to every summer. I have a secret that I kept from everyone, including the Cullens. I know it's wrong but my father will not allow me to tell them till '_the time is right._' Which has not been here lately, I am worried that the time will never be right. Or when I can finally tell them they will hate me for keeping it from them.

"Hello." I called out looking around for who, or what, had brought me here. The last time I had been here was two years ago the summer right before I met Edward. I didn't go last year because I was with Edward, and he would have asked too many questions if I had to be gone for the whole summer. Which just meant the Percy got to have all the fun of saving all our asses.

"Hello princess," said a voice from behind me. I turned around and my father was standing there. Many people believe that Charlie and Renee are my parents but they are not. They are my adoptive parents but I love them like they are my biological family. They know all about who my parents really are.

"Daddy!" I said running up and giving him a hug. The Greek Gods are not supposed to interfere with their children's lives but I have always been an exception to that rule since I have two god parents, Zeus and Hera. When I am ready I will be come a minor goddess, so far my parents say that I am not yet ready. I'm beginning to believe that I will never be ready. They say that I have to do something first to prove to them that I am ready but I don't know what that something is, and no one will help me figure it out. When I become a minor goddess I will never age again then I will be able to live with Edward forever.

"Isabella, look at you. Growing up so fast before my eyes." He said. "Isabella, we need to talk about something very important and we have very little time before you wake up."

"Okay Daddy, what is it?" I asked worried, he has never been this serious with me before unless it involves someone's life being in danger.

"Isabella, when you wake up there will be another vampire there in the field with the Cullens. You need to make sure nothing happens to her. I don't have time to explain but this could cause a war if you don't succeed, and we all know that a war in the state we are in up here could destroy the Earth." My dad said being serious. I reached up absent mindedly and fiddled with the eagle pendent on my necklace.

"Okay Daddy, I've learned to trust you. I will do anything in my power that I can but you have to realize that I will need to explain to everyone later. Plus I will need you to tell me what's going on, eventually." I told him.

He just smiled at me, "I'm sure that as soon as you saw Bree again you would have recognized her. Careful though cause she is a newborn vampire."

"Bree?" I questioned, I had so many questions but I didn't have enough time to ask, including how, why, when, and what. But my time was up because I could feel myself slipping back into consciousness. "Bye Daddy, I'm going."

"Be safe princess. I am sending you some help for later." He said as his voice started fading out. And my last thought was_ what help was he sending my way_?

"Alice, how long do we have?" Edward demanded, his voice still tense.

From father away, Alice's voice, was too bright and chipper. "Another five minutes. And Bella will open her eyes in exactly thirty-seven seconds. I wouldn't doubt that she can hear us now."

"Bella honey?" This was Esme's soft, comforting voice, "Can you hear me? You're safe now, dear."

Yes, I was safe, but I had to find a way to make sure Bree was safe to now. First I have to finally wake up. Then cool lips were at my ear, and Edward was speaking the words that allowed me to escape from the torture that had me caged inside my own head.

"He's going to be okay Bella. Jacob Black is healing as we speak. He'll be fine." As the pain and some dread eased, I found my way back to my body, and my eyes fluttered open. "Oh Bella," Edward sighed in relief, and his lips touched mine.

"Edward." I whispered. "What happened to Jacob?" I asked staring into the warmth of his gold eyes.

"His life is not in any danger. He was healing at an incredible rate, though his injuries were extensive enough that it will take a few days before he is back to normal, even if the rate of repair holds steady. As soon as we're done here, I will do what I can to help him. Sam is trying to get him to phase back to his human form. That will make treating him easier." Carlisle smiled lightly. "I've never been to veterinarian school."

"How bad are his injuries?" I asked.

Carlisle's face was serious again, "Leah was in trouble and he knocked her out of the way, but he didn't have time to defend himself. The newborn got his arms around him. Most of the bones on the right half of his body were shattered or broke." I flinched. "But Sam and Paul got to him in time. He was already improving when they took him back to La Push.

"Three minutes." Alice said quietly.

I struggled to get vertical. Edward realized what I was doing and helped me to my feet.

I stared at the scene in front of me. There was eight vampires in the clearing. _Bree, _I thought, _what am I going to do._

Edward saw my bewildered expression and misunderstood it, "She surrendered," he told me quietly. "That's one I've never seen before. Only Carlisle would think of offering. Jasper doesn't approve. She refused to fight us to begin with from her thoughts."

I noticed Jasper standing close to Bree, he was running absently at his left forearm. "Is Jasper all right?"

"He's fine. The venom stings."

"He was bitten?" I asked, horrified.

"He was trying to be every where at once. Trying to make sure Alice had nothing to do actually." Edward shook his head. "Alice doesn't need anyone's help."

Alice grimaced toward her true love, "Overprotective fool."

I looked back at Bree, she was sitting down with her arms around her legs. She was the same age as me, so she was very newly turned. She had dark brown hair with a slight curl to it. Her eyes were focused on me, and the irises were a shocking, brilliant red, "Bella?" she questioned clearly shocked, I looked around and saw all the other Cullens just as shocked.

"Hey Bree, you have to get up and come here. Hold your breath. I don't have enough time to explain." I said fast, luckily she understood and started walking at human pace over to me so not to startle me with her speed. Unluckily, Edward and Jasper did not like that idea because Edward pushed me behind him and Jasper grabbed Bree's arm.

"Jasper let her go right this instant!" I screamed and moved around Edward. Thunder started to rumble across the sky. "We don't have much time. The Volturi will be here any moment." When Jasper did not move or release Bree I walked to them.

"Bella, we are outnumbered, don't pick a fight." Bree said actually looking scared.

"Bree, this is my family relax." I said. "Now bend down so I an put my necklace on you." I finished unclasping it off my neck and on to hers in no time. "Father, I pray, please turn Bree invisible from sight and smell till the Volturi leave."

Bree disappeared from our sight, and all the Cullens gasped. "Thank you." Bree said both to me and my father. "Bella I'm going to take your hand, please don't leave me here alone."

"I won't, I swear it." I said taking her invisible hand, which would look strange to an outsider. We walked back to where everyone was standing, confusion and shock on everyone's features. _Well father, I'm going to have a lot of explaining to do,_ I thought. I knew they had questions but they would have to wait till after the Volturi left. Everyone crowded around me with Bree right behind me holding my hand. They had placed calm masks on their face so the Volturi wouldn't know anything was wrong.

I scanned around looking for them but my eyesight was no where near as good as a vampires, at least not yet. I glanced at Edward, and his eyes were locked straight ahead. I tried to follow his gaze, but there was only the smoke-dense, oily smoke twisting low on the ground, rising lazily, undulating against the grass. It crept forward, darker in the middle.

"Welcome Jane," Edward's voice was coolly courteous.

The dark shape came closer, separating themselves from the haze, solidifying. I knew it would be Jane in the front- the darkest cloak, almost black, and the smallest figure by more than two feet. I could barely make out Jane's angelic features in the shade of the scowl. Four gray-shoulder figured hulking behind her were also somewhat familiar. I was sure I recognized the biggest one, and while I started, trying to confirm my suspicion, Felix looked up. He let his hood fall back slightly so that I could see him wink at me and smile.

Jane stared at Carlisle in concentration. "It appears that you've done the work for us today." Jane said smiling. "Just out of professional curiosity, how many were there? They left quite a wake of destruction in Seattle."

"Eighteen." Carlisle answered. Jane looked at the fire in disbelief. "All brand new. They were unskilled."

"All?" her voice turned sharp. "Then who was their creator?"

"Her name was Victoria." Edward answered with no emotion in her voice.

"This Victoria- she was in addiction to the eighteen here?"

"Yes, she had only one other with her. He was not as young but no older than a year." Edward said.

"Twenty." Jane breathed. "Who dealt with the creator?"

"I did." Edward told her.

"Come." Jane said, and I looked up in time to see the back of the tall gray cloaks drifting away towards the curling smoke. The incense smell was almost gone out of the air. The gray cloaks disappeared into the think mist.


	2. Chapter 2 Explainations

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN TWILIGHT THAT BELONGS TO THE WONDERFUL STEPHANIE MEYER. I DO NOT OWN PERCY JACKSON OR ANY OF HIS FRIENDS THEY BELONG TO RICK RIORDAN. I HAVE ADDED INFORMATION FOUND FROM DIFFERENT WEBSITES THAT CONTAINED GREEK MYTHOLOGY. THE IDEA ALONE IS ALL I HAD. PLEASE NO ONE SUE ME. ~ MANDY**

**Chapter 2: Explanations ***Updated July 2011***  
**

_BPOV_

With the Volturi gone I almost collapsed from exhaustion and relief. Luckily both Edward and Bree caught me before I fell to the ground. Bree was still invisible so it looked odd. "Hold on a little longer Bella then we will get you home." Edward said not even looking at me, which meant the Volturi were not as gone as I had thought.

We stood there waiting for Edward to confirm that they were gone. We stood there for another five minutes before he let out a breath that I didn't even know that he was holding, and said, "They're gone."

I was so glad to have that problem behind me, but now I had a lot of explaining to do and I really didn't want to. "Alice, Jasper, can you two please take Bree hunting. I'm sure she's thirsty. I am going to need to go home and find something to eat too." I said with a small smile.

"Okay Bella, but when we get back you have some explaining to do!" Alice said. "Um, where's Bree?"

"Oh shot, Bree you have to take my necklace off. I can't see you to deactivate it." I said squeezing Bree's hard, cold hand, then letting go. Within seconds Bree had the necklace off and back around my neck. "Bree go eat, I don't want to risk you losing control. It would kill you if you hurt me, you're very best and favorite cousin."

"You're safe baby Bells, your father would strike me down before I got to you." Bree said. "Introductions would help to Bella."

"Oh oops, yea, um, Jasper the empath, Alice the oracle, Edward the mind reader, Rosalie the beauty, Emmett the giant teddy-bear, Esme my third mother and Doctor Carlisle my third father." I said pointing to each, "Edward is my fiancé, we're getting married in about two months."

"Wow, and they don't know about…." she started.

"No, I was forbidden by Daddy to tell them." I said looking sad.

"Bella, why did you call Alice an oracle?" Carlisle asked.

"I will explain everything later," I paused and took a deep breath, "then you can decide if you still want to talk to me, or marry me."

"Bella whatever it is can't be that bad, we all love you." Alice said and I wondered if she could already see my secret. "No Bella I don't know and I can't see it for some reason. Now come on Bree let's go get you something to drink."

"See you in a little while Bella." Bree said as they walked the other way deeper into the woods.

"Come on Bella let's get you home, you look tired." Esme said when no one else did. I looked up at Edward but he wouldn't look at me.

"Thanks Esme." I said walking away from Edward and trying to hide my tears. "Can we stop for something at my house on my way to your house."

"Sure dear, lets go get what you need then we will get you something to eat." Esme said. I turned around to look at Edward but he, Rose, and Emmett were no where to be seen. "They all went to hunt too, Bella, they will be home soon."

Carlisle and Esme lead me out to where they parked the jeep so I could get home. All the way to Charlie's house I thought about what I was going to tell them. "Bella we're here." Carlisle said, and I looked up and noticed we were already parked outside of Charlie's house, I had been so deep in thought that I lost track of time.

"Give me a minute and I will be right back. I need to grab something out of my room that will help with explanations later." I said getting out, then hurrying up and getting up to my room. I pulled out a box in my closet that contained all of my secrets. I would need this to convince everyone that I was telling the truth.

I know this conversation would come on day but I still wasn't prepared for it. I didn't know what I was going to do or say but I figured between me and Bree we would figure it out. Once I had my box I headed back down to the car and we made our way to the Cullens house.

**_Three hours later_**

I sat at the Cullens house for three hours trying to gather my thoughts. Carlisle had already gone to see Jacob and was back, he said I could go see Jacob tomorrow that he was too drugged up from pain pills tonight that he would be asleep. At some point Bree, Alice, and Jasper got back but we had not heard anything from Edward, Rosalie, or Emmett. Bree came in and sat next to me and grabbed my hand being extra careful with her strength. We had been friends since we were 7, when we first met at camp, so she knew exactly what I needed right now. Alice sat on my other side showing me her support, even though Alice didn't know me long she knew I needed her there for me now.

When Edward finally got home he went straight up to his room without even giving me a glance. That was the last of what I could take. I grabbed my box and I ran out of the house. I didn't get very far before I ran into something, or someone, and went tumbling to the ground.

When I finally stopped rolling on the forest floor I looked to see what I had run into, "Grover?" I screamed and launched myself into my favorite satyr, and one of my best friends.

"What about us baby Bells, your not going to say hi?" asked another voice behind us.

"Shut up Seaweed Brain she hasn't even noticed us yet." said my favorite half sister Thalia.

"Thalia, Annabeth, Nico, what are you doing here?" I asked purposefully leaving out Percy which made him pout like a baby and everyone else laugh. "Oh hello Percy."

"Ha, ha, ha Bells, we are here as ordered from Chiron who received a request, or an order, from your parents." Percy said. "It's not fair that they all love you. I save the world, and them, and yet you're their favorite."

"Be nice to me or daddy will hurt you." I said with a smirk, "Plus Seaweed Brain, I know better than to piss off the gods unlike you."

I heard someone behind us and I turned to see all the Cullens and Bree standing there. "Bree!" Nico, Annabeth, Percy, and Thalia shouted. Grover noticed the difference about her and stayed back, which reminded me why I was out here in the first place.

"Bella, who are your friends?" Carlisle asked.

"Family, these are my family." I said, "I guess lets go inside so I can explain everything since they all came so far to get here and help me out."

Walking back into the house was awkward. I knew that Grover knew that something was off about the Cullens, they smelled like dead monsters to him. I sat down on the couch with Bree, Thalia, and Annabeth sitting on either side of me, my box of goodies in my lap while Nico, Grover, and Percy stood behind us. The Cullens sat in pairs in the chairs across from us. "Okay um, where to start." I said more to myself than anyone else.

"The beginning is always nice, in this case lets start with introductions." Carlisle said, he then proceeded to introduce everyone in his family.

"Okay, this is Annabeth, daughter of Athena; Thalia, is my half sister, she is the daughter of Zeus; Bree, daughter of Ares; Percy, son of Poseidon; Nico, son of Hades; and Grover the satyr, the best satyr ever that is." I said introducing them all.

"What the heck are you talking about?" Emmett asked but all the Cullens looked confused.

"Shut up Emmett, go on Bella." Alice said sweetly.

"My name is Isabella Marie Swan, I never lied I just didn't tell you the whole truth. My parents are not Renee and Charlie Swan, they are my adoptive parents. My parents are Zeus and Hera, the Greek gods." I said looking at the Cullens, their faces a mixture of shock and disbelief.

"Bella, the Greek gods aren't real." Carlisle said really slow as if he thought that I had lost it but thunder rumbled across the sky and I saw all my friend flinch but Thalia.

"Dr. Cullen I wouldn't say that unless you wish to be hit by a lightning bolt." Bree said.

"Anyways as I was saying, Greek gods are real, they have been around for millions of year. I'm one of the rare children of the gods because I have two godly parents instead of one." I said.

"I don't believe it." Rosalie said with a scowl. "What now that Victoria is gone you need some other drama in your life so you had to make up this story?"

"Okay Rose, I don't expect you to believe me but I brought my weapons to prove it." I said holding up my box. "Plus you see what my necklace can do already."

I opened my box and inside I had several weapons in this tiny box, several shaped as jewelry and some hair clips. First I pulled out a hair clip that was shaped as a bow. "This was a gift from Artemis."

"That thing is too small to do any damage." Jasper said stating the obvious, but when I plucked the string in my hand it grew to full size and an arrow appeared in my hand with it. I shrunk it back to normal size and put it back in the box.

"Looks can be deceiving. For example, my swords," I paused and pulled out two chopsticks out of the box. For this example I stood up and walked a little bit away. For these when I whip them like a whip they turn into my sword and shield. "These were a gift from my father when I turned 7. The image on my shield is of Thalia and me fighting our first hydra."

I looked around at several stunned faces but they still did not believe me. Hard to believe that vampire thought they were the only myths alive. "You still don't believe her do you vampires?" Grover said, and the rest of the half-bloods minus Nico and Bree were shocked.

"Vampires?" Percy, Annabeth, and Thalia shrieked.

"Um, yea, sit down their not bad vampires." I said looking at Bree. "You never know you may learn to like them."

"Vampires can not be trusted Bella." Annabeth said looking at the others for support, that's when she noticed Bree slipping away from them and closer to me. "Bree what's the matter?"

"Annabeth haven't you noticed anything different about me?" Bree asked once she was standing beside me. "I'm a vampire now too."

"What? How? Why?" Thalia asked.

"That's not important now, we will discuss that at my house. The important thing is explaining everything to the Cullens." I said. "Grover you're a satyr can't you show them that?"

"Yea, I guess, I hate wearing these fake feet anyways." Grover said and in a matter of minutes he had his pants and fake feet off.

"What the hell are you man!" Emmett yelled.

"I'm a satyr." Grover said like it was the most obvious thing in the world.

"He's half man, half goat, if you paid attention to Greek mythology you would have know that already." I told Emmett. "Do you believe me now?"

"Yes," everyone said except Edward who still hadn't said anything and still wouldn't look at me.

"I'm going to go ahead and leave then. Bree are you coming with me or are you staying here?" I asked tying to hold back my tears.

"Come on Bells, I'm with you all the way. You know that." Bree said. "Cullens thank you for sparing me, it was nice to meet you all. Thanks for showing me how you hunt that is much better for me than the other way." Everyone else just nodded in agreement and got up to head towards the door.

"Bella, you don't have to go." Alice said.

"Yes, yes I do. I can't stay here." I said.

"Will I ever get to see you again? Your future is blocked from me." Alice asked and if she could I could tell that she would be crying.

I took one last look at Edward before whispering, "I don't know Alice, I will try and keep in touch someday." Then I walked out the door and headed towards my place without looking back.


	3. Chapter 3 Walk Home

DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN TWILIGHT THAT BELONGS TO THE WONDERFUL STEPHANIE MEYER. I DO NOT OWN PERCY JACKSON OR ANY OF HIS FRIENDS THEY BELONG TO RICK RIORDAN. I HAVE ADDED INFORMATION FOUND FROM DIFFERENT WEBSITES THAT CONTAINED GREEK MYTHOLOGY. THE IDEA ALONE IS ALL I HAD. PLEASE NO ONE SUE ME. ~ MANDY

**Chapter 3: Walk Home** *Updated July 2011*_  
_

_BPOV_

I didn't have my truck with me so it was a long walk back to my house. Percy offered to call Blackjack but I figured we could use the walk to talk anyways. Since I knew we had a lot to talk about.

"Bella are you okay?" Thalia asked beside me.

I looked over at her and for the first time since we left I realized that I was crying. "No," was all I managed to get out before my legs crumpled out from under me.

"Bella!" Bree yelled getting everyone's attention. She wrapped her arms around me. "Oh Bella it will be okay."

"How Bree, how? I've lost him, he wouldn't even look at me. If the Gods had just let me tell him sooner he wouldn't hate me." I cried.

"What's wrong with her?" asked Thalia.

"Bella is engaged to Edward, and now he won't talk to her or even look at her. Bella hid her secret for almost two years from them." Bree explained to them.

"He-he-he hates me!" I cried, I know I was being a bit dramatic but this was the second time that I felt like I was being abandoned. "This is all my fault, I should have just told him despite what Daddy said."

"Oh Bella, you know that if he really loves you he won't be able to stay away. Plus your Aphrodite's favorite, you know your love story will have a happy ending." Thalia said trying to cheer me up.

"Thanks but lets just head to my house, Charlie is probably worried. He will be glad to see all of you again too." I said trying to smile. "Oh by the way there are shape shifter in La Push, the reservation next to us, so be careful cause they turn into giant wolves."

"Vampires and shape shifters? What else is around here Bells?" asked Percy.

"Actually nothing, I haven't seen any other monsters since I got here. Think the vamps and shape shifters are keeping them away." I said. "It's been nice and peaceful on that front."

"Well that's one thing going for this tiny town. That and the great forest that surrounds it." said Grover looking around. "So Bree would you mind telling us what happened to you?"

"I guess so." Bree said with a sigh. "I had just gotten off a plane in Seattle, I was on my way to surprise Bells with a visit. I didn't have time to even react when this red-headed vampire attacked. I didn't even realize what she was till it was too late, and by then she had already bitten me."

"Her name was Victoria, she wanted to me killed because Edward killed James, her mate, and the pack killed Laurent, another member of her coven. They were killed because they wanted to drain me of my blood. Apparently my blood has a very sweet smell to vampires." I said.

"How are you handling everything Bree?" Annabeth asked.

"Are you asking if I am going to eat baby Bells or any of you then no. I have great control and really don't want to drink any of you. I think it come from the fact that I used to help protect humans, now I don't want to harm them." Bree said.

"That's awesome Bree, I was a little worried that I would have to help you to gain control, and I have heard how newborn vampires are supposed to act and it is nothing like how you are acting." I said smiling.

"Yea I heard all vampires were bad, but it looks like your vampires are different, and I think its all about their diets. They don't drink from humans either. The father Carlisle is even a doctor." Bree said.

"Yea but are you sure they can be trusted?" asked Percy.

"Yea Seaweed Brain they can bee if Bella trust them. She has great since of who she can trust and who not to trust, plus she loves them and they love her, they would die to protect her." Thalia said.

"Yea, they used to trust me, and they used to love me. I messed up really bad this time, he will never trust me again." I said with tears running down my face again.

"Oh Bells, you have to trust their love for you. They won't let anything happen to you. Do you think that Edward is going to let you go so easily? He loves you, your getting married in two months." Annabeth said trying to cheer me up.

"No, he wouldn't even look at me. I betrayed him, I should have told him when I knew about his secret, it would have been the fair thing to do. But no Daddy said that I had to wait and look now I may have lost him for good." I cried.

"Come on Bells, let's get you home," Grover said helping me back to my feet, with that we all started to walk again.

"We should have brought Rachel with us." Percy said after we had been walking in silence for a while. We were almost to my house now.

"Why's that?" I asked looking at Percy. I had heard about her but I have never actually had a chance to meet her yet.

"She really wanted to come and meet you. She became oracle last year and you haven't been back to camp in two years." Percy said. "You're the only one she hasn't met."

"Well if things don't change in a couple days then we will be going back to camp." I said frowning. "I really need to start practicing again. Tonight let's play a game of capture the flag. It will be small teams but we can do it. I'll be captain of one team and Thalia will be the other. Teams will be Percy, Annabeth, and Thalia vs. Nico, Bree, and me. Grover will be our referee, so no one cheats."

"That sounds like it will be fun. Do you know if any vampires will be hunting?" Nico asked.

"Um, I don't know but lets not draw blood so that Bree doesn't have to stress about the smell of fresh blood spilled." I said. " I trust you with my life Bree but I just want to make sure you are comfortable. I have seen what the smell of fresh blood can do to a vampire that has control."

"Thanks Bells, that's very nice of you." Bree said with a small smile. We finally made it back to my house and headed inside.

* * *

_(EPOV) (When Bella and everyone leaves the house_)

"I'm going to go ahead and leave then. Bree are you coming with me or are you staying here?" Bella asked and I could hear that she was trying not to cry, I wanted to jump up and pull her into my arms more than anything at that moment but I just couldn't bring myself to do it.

"Come on Bells, I'm with you all the way. You know that." Bree said. "Cullens thank you for sparing me, it was nice to meet you all. Thanks for showing me how you hunt that is much better for me than the other way." My family just nodded in agreement while Bella's _family_ got up to head towards the door.

"Bella, you don't have to go." I heard Alice say her voice a whisper.

"Yes, yes I do. I can't stay here." Bella said in a whisper, I knew she was on the verge of breaking but I couldn't do anything to stop it.

"Will I ever get to see you again? Your future is blocked from me." Alice asked and I could tell that she would be crying if she had the ability to do it.

I could feel her eyes on me before I hear my sweet angel whispering, "I don't know Alice, I will try and keep in touch someday." Then I let my angel walk out the door and away from me because I couldn't accept that she had kept a secret from me.

"You idiot, why did you just sit there and say nothing. You may have made us all lose her again and if you have I will never forgive you for it. NEVER!" Alice screamed at me. I knew she was right, I should be running after my Bella and begging her to forgive me. I knew she had a good reason not to tell me her secret.

"I'm sorry Alice, but I just need time to think about everything that just went on. Wouldn't you if after you and Jasper had been dating for a while you find out that he isn't totally human after all?" I said. "I mean come on Alice you have to understand what I am going through, she's your best friend and she didn't tell you this secret either."

"So, I'm sure that I have secrets that I haven't told her. I understand that there are some things that have to be kept to yourself until the right time comes, you think I let you know every time I have a vision, no somethings are better left secret. Plus if Jacob hadn't accidentally told Bella what you were would you have ever told her yourself?" Alice asked and she had a point there. I probably wouldn't have told her, I guess I was just as bad as she was, but still she knew my secret why wasn't I able to know her.

"No, I probably wouldn't have told her unless I absolutely had to. Life would have been much simpler if she hadn't found out what we were though wouldn't it have been," I said feeling depressed.

"Edward, she may have had a secret but its still the same Bella that we all know and love. You love her and if you don't want to lose her forever you should be running out after her right now. Do you not realize that they have a newborn vampire with them, and I can't see her future? How about the fact that they just walked out of here when you know that Bella didn't have her truck here so they are walking in the woods alone?" Alice asked practically begging me to go to Bella. She was saying all the right words to strike my heart but I just couldn't bring myself to get up and go after her.

I wasn't listening to anyone anymore, and could feel myself slipping into the shell I was before when I left Bella. I was pretty much doing the same thing now only now I was leaving her because she hid something from me.

"Edward I think that you need to talk to her son, find out why she didn't tell you what her secret was, because chances are it has something to do with her family. I think that if they would have forbidden it they she would not have had any other choice. I've read a lot about Greek mythology and the gods are supposed to be very powerful." Carlisle said. "And think about it she has two Greek parents where most demigods have only one. You've studied Greek mythology you know how powerful the Gods are, do you think if they didn't want you to know that Bella would have been able to tell you?"

"Did you see that dude that was with her, he was creepy looking." Emmett said looking like an idiot. "I got freaked out when he took off his pants, but I was even more freaked when I seen what was under them." Everyone started laughing at him.

"What are you going to do Edward?" Esme asked bringing the topic back to where it was supposed to be at.

I looked up at Esme and I could tell that if she could she would be crying just like Alice who was curled up in Jasper's lap crying tearlessly about losing her best friend. "What can I do? I don't know what to do. I can't believe she hid secrets from me, and then I can't believe that she left. Why did she leave me twice today?" I asked sounding like an idiot, I knew why she left but I still felt the need to ask it out loud.

"Edward for someone who is supposed to be so smart, you sure are stupid. Tell me this, if your fiancé refused to look at you or speak to you would you stay here? Her emotions were crippling, she is so depressed, and she believes that she has lost you. She's worse now than when you left the first time because this time it truly is her fault, or so she believes." Jasper said cringing just thinking about her emotions.

"You need to talk to her, get her to come back to us, please." Alice said you could hear her voice breaking.

"I just can't right now Alice, I need time to think." I said.

"You never deserved her anyways." Rosalie said shocking everyone.

"What?" I asked shocked.

"She deserves better than you, look at you sitting her going poor me, my Bella didn't tell me her secret but if I was in her shoes I wouldn't have told her my secret either. That is so double sided. You don't want her to be like us, you don't want her to die which is what she is going to do remaining human, and you don't want to let her go to live out her human life." Rosalie said. "Your such a typical man you don't know what you want till you have no choices left." With that she got up and left the room with Emmett following her.

"Make whatever choice you want Edward but you better make sure you know what you're doing." Alice said dragging Jasper with her upstairs.

"Edward, I know this is hard son but think about what you went through when you left her, I don't want to see you like that again." Esme said heading upstairs. Carlisle just patted me on my shoulder silently telling me he was here for me and headed up to his office probably to research Greek mythology.


	4. Chapter 4 Camp Half Blood

DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN TWILIGHT THAT BELONGS TO THE WONDERFUL STEPHANIE MEYER. I DO NOT OWN PERCY JACKSON OR ANY OF HIS FRIENDS THEY BELONG TO RICK RIORDAN. I HAVE ADDED INFORMATION FOUND FROM DIFFERENT WEBSITES THAT CONTAINED GREEK MYTHOLOGY. THE IDEA ALONE IS ALL I HAD. PLEASE NO ONE SUE ME. ~ MANDY

**Chapter 4: Heading to Camp Half Blood** *Updated 2011*

_BPOV_

(One Week Later)

We stayed in Forks for another week before I finally gave up any hope that Edward was going to try and contact me. I cried myself to sleep every night while Bree would hold me and rock me back and forth. I tried not to let Charlie or the others see me in so much pain but there was no way I could hide it from Bree, no matter how quite I was she heard it. During the day we would practice out in the woods behind the house, and at night we would sit around with Charlie talking and watching sports. I knew that I only had a couple days left in Forks so I figured I better spend some time with him.

I went and seen Jacob last night to tell him goodbye. It broke my heart to tell him that I was leaving but it hurt more when he started to cry, begging me not to leave, he was saying everything I wish that Edward would say to me which hurt more than I realized. I knew that it wasn't final or anything as I figured we could still talk and such but I didn't see myself coming back to Forks any time soon, or ever. We agreed to talk to each other over the phone at least once a week, and if there was ever a time he wanted to come see me he could call, I would tell him where I could be found. I didn't want to tell him right away because I didn't need him showing up unexpectedly. It would cause a stir someone not a demigod trying to get in through the gates, especially if it was a large wolf trying to get through. Plus he still didn't know what or who I truly was and at the moment I figured it was better that way.

I had just finished packing up the last of my things and was not looking forward to the plane ride back to New York at all. I know my father is the God of the sky but I still hate planes. Percy was even more nervous but he knew with both Thalia and myself in the plane that Daddy wasn't going to try to knock it out of the sky. I don't know what he ever did to tick Daddy off so much but most of the Gods hate Percy. I think its because Percy has attitude issues and he doesn't respect the Gods the way he is supposed to. Its worse with Ares, he wants to literally kill Percy, despite the fact that Percy saved all of their lives.

"Dad, I'm leaving," I said as I walked into the living room. We decided with so many of us we needed to take a taxi-van, we wouldn't all fit in a car, so Charlie couldn't take us.

"Why does it feel like I will never see you again kiddo?" Charlie asked, and I could tell he wanted to cry but was being tough for me. It did feel final to me and I think in a lot of ways it was final, I didn't see myself coming back to Forks any time in the near future, not with all the heartbreak I have had here.

"You can come see me in New York dad, just give the camp a call a head of time so that I can make sure that I can make arrangements to see you. I may not come back here though there is just too much hurt that's happened to me here." I said hoping Charlie would understand. I had told him that I had called off the wedding because Edward did not take my parentage very well, I didn't tell Charlie though that Edward still hasn't talked to me.

"Nico, come on, I'm ready when you are." I said walking over to where he stood behind the house. Nico and I were going to be shadow traveling to the Cullens house before we left because I had to drop off Edward's ring and a note that I wrote for him last night. I didn't feel right keeping the ring since it has been in his family for a while, and I didn't feel right leaving with out saying a final goodbye even though I was hoping to not actually have to talk to any of them.

"Come on Bells, now just think of the location and walk with me." Nico said holding his hand out for me to grab. Shadow walking was weird, but I couldn't think about that so instead I just thought about the Cullens house. When we got there seconds later, I was surprised, I knew shadow walking was fast but I didn't think it was that fast.

I walked up quickly and stuck the note on the porch thinking that one of the Cullens would have heard me outside. I couldn't stay to find out because I didn't want to see any of them. It was hard enough walking away with out seeing them one last time, it would be even worse if I had seen them and they told me they wanted nothing to do with me. Plus I had to hurry, I had a plane to catch. Percy, Thalia, Annabeth, and Grover will be waiting for me outside of the airport as soon as we finish this. They took the Taxi to the airport while Nico and I were going to shadow walk.

"Ready Bella?" Nico said as I ran back out to where he was standing in the woods.

I took one last look at their house and said, "As I will ever be, goodbye Cullens." We started walking just as I heard someone open the door to see who was outside. I didn't look to see who it was because it didn't matter, it was done and over with now.

The walk to the Port Angeles airport took a few more seconds than the walk to the Cullens, I guess the longer the distance the more time it took. But from what I could tell it would take no time to walk anywhere you want. Why don't we just do this to get back to camp, I bet your wondering and the answer is simple, Nico can only take one other with him, and it takes a lot of energy to Shadow travel. As it is now I feel like I almost ran a marathon, _man I really have to get back in shape again_, I thought to myself with a little laugh.

Arriving at the airport we all checked our luggage, except for the carry on bags we each had to give us something to do while we were on the plane. Mine had my computer, a book called _Vampire Diaries_, and my I-pod in it. I figured between the three I would be okay for the next ten hours.

"Bella how are you feeling?" Bree asked me when we were in the air, she was sitting next to me, with Nico on my other side. Annabeth, Percy, and Grover sat in front of me, and Thalia set by two people that we didn't know but at least she got the aisle seat so I could talk to her if I needed to.

"I'm going to be okay Bree, I really should be asking you that question. Are you okay with all these people around?" I asked. I trusted her control but I still worried since she was so newly turned.

"I'm fine baby Bells." She said with a laugh. "Did you run into any of them when you left your letter?"

"No, someone came out as we were leaving but I didn't look to see who it was." I said with a sad smile. "I don't think I would have been able to handle it if I did have to see any of them though. It would have hurt to much."

"Bella, its their loss at not wanting to see you, not yours. I promise it will get better." Bree said with a sad smile.

"I hope your right Bree, I really hope that you're right." I said and started to relax and try to get some sleep, this was going to be a long flight.

Arriving at the airport we were greeted by a girl who I had never met, "Rachel." Percy screamed, and if I didn't know any better I would think he was dating her instead of Annabeth, and I could tell the way he just acted bugged Annabeth.

"Hello Percy, everyone. You must be Bella." she said turning to shake my hand. "I'm Rachel as you probably guess from this idiot. Its really nice to finally meet you. Chiron asked if I would be kind enough to drive the camp van to come pick you guys up. Since I had nothing else to do I said that I would."

"Thank you Rachel, its nice to meet you as well." I said as we walked to go get our luggage from baggage claim. Arriving at camp it looked exactly how I remembered, their were campers running around doing exercises everywhere. We were greeted here by Chiron and Mr. D.

"Welcome back campers." Chiron said. "How are you doing Bella? Its been forever since I have seen you." Chiron finished by giving me a hug.

"I've been better. Chiron we have much to tell you. And Bree is going to need special, um, drink." I said thinking of the way to say it without making all the campers fear her.

"I can see that. Come on everyone lets go to the Big House to discuss what's going to happen now and where Bree will be staying." Chiron said, I figured like Grover he would automatically know what Bree had become.

_This was going to be an interesting chat_, I kept thinking.

"So Bella, tell us what has kept you from returning to camp for the last two years, not even an IM from you telling us that you were okay." Chiron said.

"I fell in love, with someone who couldn't know about what I was, orders from above. I have come back because he now knows what I am and he did not accept me. I couldn't stay there knowing that I would have to see him and not be able to be with him. We were engaged to be married in two months." I said and I could feel the tears starting to form in my eyes. "I'm sorry but the wounds are still very fresh.'

"Oh baby Bells, come on no more tears, he isn't worth them if this is how he is going to act." Bree said hugging me to her.

"How can you be so close to her like the Bree?" Chiron asked.

"I have amazing control for a vampire, I do not wish to hurt any humans." Bree said. "I don't drink from humans. The people that, um, Bells do you want to explain."

"The man I was engaged to was a vampire, like Bree." I started and Chiron and Mr. D gasped. "He was different from other vampires because him and his family only drink from animals. That is the diet that Bree follows now as well."

"Vampires? Bella you were hanging out with vampires? Dear lord, no wonder your father didn't want them to know what you were." Chiron said. "I guess they must have been different to be able to be around you for so long and not have drained you dry."

"They were different but that's all behind me now. I got to start moving forward again." I said trying not to let any more tears fall. It was true I had to keep moving, I couldn't become a walking corpse again because this time if a demon does attack it will kill me. While I was in Forks demons weren't around, they are here.

"Okay well Bree, you can stay in the Big House or in the Ares cabin, it is really your choice. Which ever one you are more comfortable with." Chiron said smiling at him. "I expect you to hunt as often as you need but only at night when the other campers are not in the woods, it would be too tempting if you hunted while they were around."

"Thank you Chiron. I will hunt every night just to be safe, I might have control but I don't want to tempt the fates by going to long without hunting." Bree said.

"Okay well you are all dismissed, you can go unpack, there will be a bonfire tonight, I hope you will all be there." Chiron said.

"Thanks Chiron, see you later." I said going over to give him a hug. I walked out and headed towards the Zeus cabin, I could stay in either the Zeus or Hera cabin since I was a child of both but I have always stayed in this one. Both cabins are empty at the moment with Thalia being a hunter, and I wondered now if she would be staying here for a while or if she would be rejoining the hunters. I figured I would find out later, and started to unpack my things.

* * *

_Alice's POV_ _(When they get the letter)_

Everyone was mad at Edward for not going after Bella, but I think that I was more mad at him than anyone. I don't understand for a minute why he didn't run straight after her. I can't see her anymore, I know she was getting ready to leave Forks for good. That was the last thing I saw for her. She was crying and packing up her things, saying goodbye to Charlie, and she left with her friends back to wherever they came from.

I was sitting in the living room watching old episodes of _Project Runway_ when I heard a soft noise outside, I ignored it for a minute till I head someone running away from the house. Then I got up and went outside in time to see Bella and a guy I think was named Nico disappear into blackness. That made no sense to me, why was she here in the first place? I looked down and saw an envelope sitting on the porch. Picking it up it had Bella's scent all over it, _Cullens_ was written on the front of it in her messy hand writing.

"Everyone come down here, we got a letter from Bella." I said walking into the living room. Everyone was home today because it was sunny out, so I knew they would be down in a second.

"What does it say?" Esme asked when she got down here.

"I don't know I haven't read it yet I was waiting till everyone was down here first." I said. When everyone got down here I opened the letter and read it out loud. "_Dear Cullens, I couldn't leave without a final goodbye, I figured even if you didn't want to see me that it was the least you deserved. I have left to return back to camp, you don't have to worry about me ever returning so you are free to do as you wish. I wish that I would have been able to tell you sooner but I had been given orders from higher up than you would realize. I couldn't tell you for fear that something would happen to you. I am sorry now you can't trust me because of this but there was nothing I could do._

_Alice, I wanted to thank you for being my best friend. You will always be like a sister to me. I hope that someday you are able to forgive me. Look out for this family, they'll need you now more than ever._

_Esme, thank you for being the mother that I never had. My mothers are great but one is very hair brained and the other is always so busy, so you have been more a mother than either of them, for that I thank you._

_Carlisle, thank you for being my third father, I know that you will continue to do great things in the future, I don't have to be an oracle to know that. Keep up the good fight over your thirst, you are the most amazing vampire that I have ever met. I hope that you continue to be a great doctor for many years to come._

_Jasper, I know that we were never close but I wish that I was able to change that, I am asking you to watch over Alice for me because she is my sister in every way buy blood. I know my leaving is killing her more than anyone. Don't make me have to come back to kick your ass if you don't take care of her._

_Emmett, I am going to miss you so much and your big bear hugs. You don't know how often those hugs made my day that much brighter. I hope you never change, you make everyone in this family happier with just being you. I know you will make sure that you keep this family safe for me. I trust that you won't let anything happen to them._

_Rosalie, I know you don't like me but it appears that you got your wish, I will not be becoming a vampire. It didn't matter anyways, I was never meant to be a part of your world it seems. I was never going to become a vampire, I just wanted to be with my soul mate forever. I know you wanted children but sometimes Love is more important that anything.  
_

_And Edward, I don't know what to say to you other than I am sorry, I wish I could change how things happened but its just not possible for me. I will love you for as long as I live, I wish that you would have stopped me from leaving, I wish you would have just talked to me let me explain to you why I did what I did. But you never came and I can't keep waiting for you, I will be waiting but I know its pointless now, goodbye._

_I hope that you all have a great existence, when you think of me I hope its only the good thoughts, I will miss you all but I can understand that you do not wish to see me anymore. Love you all forever, Isabella Marie Swan_." I finished reading and looked around to see everyone would be crying if they could. We shouldn't have let her go, and now she was lost to us forever.

"This is all your faulty Edward, I can't be around you right now. I think Jasper and me are going to be leaving for a while. I need time to get over wanting to kill you and dance around your pyre." I said turning and walking upstairs to get my car keys and wallet. I would buy anything else we need when we get to where ever we were going. With that Jasper and I walked out to my yellow Porsche, and were gone.


	5. Chapter 5 Oracle Say What?

DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN TWILIGHT THAT BELONGS TO THE WONDERFUL STEPHANIE MEYER. I DO NOT OWN PERCY JACKSON OR ANY OF HIS FRIENDS THEY BELONG TO RICK RIORDAN. I HAVE ADDED INFORMATION FOUND FROM DIFFERENT WEBSITES THAT CONTAINED GREEK MYTHOLOGY. THE IDEA ALONE IS ALL I HAD. PLEASE NO ONE SUE ME. ~ MANDY

**Chapter 5: Oracle Say What?**

BPOV

"Good job Aphrodite cabin, class is dismissed, have a great lunch." I said to the class I was teaching on the rock climbing wall. Luckily today no one got hurt. It's been two months since I've been back at camp, they have kept me pretty busy so that I didn't have time to think about my family that I've lost. But at night when no ones around I always end up crying myself to sleep and having terrible nightmares. I haven't had a good nights sleep in a long time. Today is the day that Edward and I were to be married. I still couldn't believe that all my dreams were smashed, and now I had no idea what I was going to do with my life. I believed that someday I would become Mrs. Edward Cullen, and we would live happily ever after. But things don't always go that well now do they?

"Come on Bells, let's go get something to eat." My sister Thalia said pulling me towards the mess hall. Once we made our plates and gave our burnt offering to our parents we made our way over to the 'Zeus/Hera' table. "How are you doing today Bells?" She asked knowing what today was. She knew today would be harder for me than other days and all I wanted to do was curl up in my bunk and cry my eyes out till I couldn't produce anymore tears but she wouldn't let me do that, she knew I needed to stay busy to keep from thinking to much about what I have lost.

I shrugged, not really wanting to talk about it but at the same time I knew that she wouldn't let it go. "I'm fine when I'm busy, it's at night when I'm all alone that is struggle, and today is going to be harder than any other night. I don't know what to do anymore sis, I keep holding out hope that he will change his mind and come find me, but that's never going to happen because I broke his trust in me and he is never going to forget or forgive me for that."

"Bells, if he doesn't realize what he lost then he isn't worth all your tears. You deserve a man that will accept you for who you are, that includes who your family is." Thalia said hugging me.

Just then Chiron came over to the table. "Hello girls, we're having a councilors' meeting after lunch today in the big house. I need both of you girls to be there."

"Okay we'll be there." I said nodding and wondering what could be going on that he needed to talk to us about.

"Is everything okay Chiron?" Thalia asked.

"Yea, just a meeting to find out how the cabins are doing and such." He answered with a smile. "No need to worry so much girls."

"Okay we'll be there as soon as lunch is over." Thalia said with a laugh. Chiron left to let the other cabin councilors know about the meeting.

Soon lunch was done and we hurried to the big house, Percy, Annabeth, Nico, Clarisse, Grover, and Rachel were already there. "Hey guys." I said when I walked into the main meeting room.

"Hey," everyone said back. Five minutes later the rest of the councilors showed up with Chiron and Mr. D.

"Okay, I think everyone is already here. This is just a simple meeting to see how all cabins are doing in their classes. Summer is almost over and I don't want to send any campers off unprepared." Chiron said. "So lets go down the list, Ares Cabin?"

"Everyone in my cabin is doing great with their sword work. We have two newbie's as you know but they are fast learners and I believe they will be fine to go home after the summer." Clarisse said.

"Good, good, Hermes Cabin." Chiron said making notes on a clip board.

"We have a few we would like to recommend to stay behind this summer. I will draw up a list after practice today to make sure we know everyone." said the head of the Hermes cabin. I'm still learning names so I didn't know his. (AN I don't have my book around so I couldn't remember who heads the cabins sorry)

"Okay leave the list in my office when you get finished with it." Chiron said. "Aphrodite cabin."

"We have two who are staying behind because they are not prepared enough to defend themselves. We also have two or three others staying behind for other reasons." said the beautiful brunette that would put even Rosalie's beauty to shame.

"Okay leave me a list in my office by the end of the week." Chiron said with a nod. "Annabeth, how is the Athena cabin?"

"We are great. I believe we have a couple staying behind, myself included, but they are prepared." Annabeth said with a smile. "I'll have a list as soon as I confirm it with them."

"Okay," Chiron said, "Big three, and Rachel, are you staying or leaving."

"Staying," Percy, Rachel, Thalia, and I said at the same time causing everyone to laugh.

"I think we spend too much time together." I said laughing for the first time in months. The rest of the meeting went on that way. When the meeting was closing we guessed about twenty people were staying behind not including the councilors.

"One final comment, we are having a Capture the Flag game next week, make sure your cabins are prepared. Zeus cabin currently has the flag. Let's see if anyone can get it from Bella and Thalia." Chiron said. "Meeting…"

There was a large gasp come from Rachel before she started to speak:

The Chosen One has been selected,

To fight for the freedoms of all from these creatures.

Different from others of her race,

She will be the only one who knows what we face.

Seven missing pieces must be found,

To stop and evil ancient who makes not a sound .

True love leads the chosen to the missing,

Heartbreak is the things she will be losing.

Demigods must travel far and wide,

To find help that's trying to hide.

The enemy is hard to defeat,

A fight with metal that can not be beat.

Find the nine missing, and the world may triumph,

Fail to do so and we will fall to their will.

Rachel's eyes finally came back in focus, and she notices all of us staring at her. "What are you looking at me like that for?" She asked her voice sounding a little cracked. "Oh I did it again didn't I?"

"Yes, now figure out what it means. Who do you think it was for?" Chiron asked.

Rachel looked at me with a look that clearly said 'sorry.' "I was thinking about Bella before I went all oracle sprouty."

"Well then Bella, sounds like this was meant for you. Think it over and let me know who you choose to assist you." Chiron said. "If there is no other business to discuss we will end this meeting. Bella let me know as soon as you know something. Everyone else make sure I have lists by the end of the week. Not that it may matter, sounds like we may have another war coming and we may all need to stick close together for that."

As I walked to my cabin I thought about what Rachel had said, and I started to think about the Cullens wondering what they were up to right about now. I missed them more and more as the days passed, then this prophecy made me feel like I would be seeing them again really soon. I just hope that they will help me even though Edward doesn't want me anymore. If they will help me as soon as this is all over I will never speak to any of them again if that is what they desire.

Alice POV

Our family hasn't been the same since we lost Bella, we knew we never should have let her go but for some reason we were all too stupid to try and run after her. Now we didn't know how to get a hold of her and I couldn't see her in my visions lately, every time I looked I would run into a brick wall that gave me a headache which is a very hard thing for vampires to do. Edward was the worse of all of us and my poor Jasper couldn't be around him at all because the emotions coming off of him are enough to make Jasper want to run off and kill himself. I know my emotions aren't helping on top of it but I can't help but miss my best friend and sister. This was now the second time that I had lost her because of this idiot. I wish that Edward would smarten up sometimes, if he wouldn't have ignored her like she was a disease then she wouldn't have felt the desire to run off the way she did.


	6. Chapter 6 Planning to Leave

AN: Hey everyone, sorry I haven't posted anything for this in a while I've been really busy plus I've had no inspiration to write but I finally got this chapter out. This is dedicated to kate child of athena for giving me the help I have been looking for to write this. Note this chapter is unbeta-ed because I just couldnt wait to get it out to you. Hope yall enjoy it.

* * *

DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN TWILIGHT THAT BELONGS TO THE WONDERFUL STEPHANIE MEYER. I DO NOT OWN PERCY JACKSON OR ANY OF HIS FRIENDS THEY BELONG TO RICK RIORDAN. I HAVE ADDED INFORMATION FOUND FROM DIFFERENT WEBSITES THAT CONTAINED GREEK MYTHOLOGY. THE IDEA ALONE IS ALL I HAD. PLEASE NO ONE SUE ME. ~ MANDY

**Chapter 6: Planning to Leave  
**

BPOV

As I walked back toward my cabin I thought over the prophecy that I just heard, I knew it was about me eve before she had said anything, but I couldn't shake the feeling that It was about vampires in some way. I also had a feeling that the Cullens were a part of the nine missing and that means there will be at least two others that we are going to have to find. I knew right away who would be going with me on this quest no questions asked, that was Bree, Annabeth, Percy, and Nico. I wanted to bring Thalia with me but she would be returning to the Hunters again soon. With the who set I just need to figure out the where and the when.

As I sit down on the couch I know what I need to do and that's find Rachael and get a second prophecy more specific to help me figure out where I am going. I was so deep in thought that I didn't even notice Bree come in the room till she asked, "What has you so deep in thought cousin?"

"I am thinking about this prophecy that Rachael had in the councilor meeting earlier." I said forgetting she wasn't there.

"Oh was it about someone we know? I bet it was about Percy he always gets to go on quests." Bree said smiling.

"No it was about me, or someone that I am supposed to be finding." I said then explained to her all about the prophecy. "I want you to go with me because I believe that these missing pieces are vampires. I'm also bringing Nico, Annabeth, and Percy. I just haven't had time to talk to them yet."

"You know for someone who is supposed to be smart your kind of slow sometimes." I heard behind me, when I looked they were standing behind me me. Percy had a smirk on his face. "You know were with you even if you didn't ask, no way we are letting you chase after vampires with out us."

"Shut it seaweed brain or I'll tell my dad to strike you down again." I said with a smirk as he paled.

"So when are we leaving Bella?" Annabeth asked while hugging up to Percy on the other couch, Nico remained standing but moved beside the couch that I was sitting on.

"First thing in the morning, so be up and ready to leave at 7. Everyone meet by where Thalia's tree used to be. I've gotta go talk to Rachael and Chiron tonight." I said mentally making a list of what I need to do before leaving in the morning.

"Alright we are going to go pack and get everything we need to do done. I've got to talk to my cabin and let them know I'm leaving and put someone in charge while I'm gone." Annabeth said and a waving Percy.

"I better go pack cause I'll need to hunt tonight." Bree said giving me a hug then following Nico out.

I wanted to sit back down and forget all about everything that has happened recently but I knew that wasn't an option anyways. So my first thought was to look for Rachael. When I finally found her she was sitting in the big house common room watching the news. I sat down beside her and watched for a few minutes before I said anything. "Rachael I need another prophecy. This time more specific as to where I actually need to go to find what I am looking for, or who I am looking for."

"Okay let's try. I'm still learning how to do specifics." Rachael started before she froze taking on a far away look before her eyes glassed over. "What would you like to know young demi-goddess."

"Where can I find the missing pieces that I am looking for?" I asked her.

"Your first step will be the Flower City,

Look for the person you least expect.

Next travel to Motown USA,

And look for the man who 'knows shit.'

Then travel to the 'Place of the Bosswood,'

And look for a fairy and her major.

After travel towards the Forest City,

And look for a beauty and her beast.

Travel a little further and hit the 'City of Roses,'

And find the doctor and his patient.

Finally head towards the city known for its 'metal,'

And look for your past, help him find his future.

Finally head back to camp and learn secrets of the past.

Rachael said, then her eyes became normal again, "Did I give you what you need?"

That's one thing about Rachael's prophecies that you have to remember is that she doesn't remember what she says when she goes all oracle like. "Yep now all I gotta do is figure out what it all means, at least there didn't seem to be any danger mentioned in that prophecy." I said standing up to leave. "Thank you Rachael you've been a big help but I have to go talk to Chiron now and let him know when and who is going with me."

"Be careful Bella, I know this prophecy didn't have any dangers mentioned but that doesn't mean there wont be any I still feel like something bad is going to happen to you so please be careful." Rachael said.

"Don't worry I will." I said walking out of the room down the hall to Chiron's office.

I knocked and waited for him to respond before I walked into the room. "Hello Bella, I guess you have come to fill me in on your plans regarding the prophecy and what you plan on doing about it." He said when I sat down in the chair in front of his desk.

"Yes, we are leaving at 7 tomorrow morning I am taking Nico, Annabeth, and Percy as well as Bree with me. I have just been to talk to Rachael and got a second prophecy that will lead me to the missing pieces. I believe that all of these pieces are vampires." I told him. "So I got to get out of here so that I can get some rest before I've gotta be up early to take off."

"Be carefully Bella. I know you can take care of yourself but I don't want to hear that you were hurt." Chiron said as I walked out.


End file.
